


Not Forgotten

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Loss, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Wendy's been abandoned.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely nothing of this is owned by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten

Wendy doesn’t like to think of it as being abandoned. No, because she’s quite sure that Peter hasn’t forgotten her. 

Well, not quite sure, but she wants to think that Peter would remember her, and the time they had together in Neverland. 

But it’s been two holidays now since she last heard his crow, and she wonders if there’s another girl he’s seeing. Tiger Lily, maybe, or one of the mermaids. But Peter is just a boy, she reminds herself, maybe fiercely. He doesn’t know about things like boys, and girls, even if Tinker Bell may’ve wanted to teach him. Wendy blushes when she remembers how she’d said Tinker Bell wouldn’t even go a third of the way around. Had it been jealousy? Tinker Bell had been so close to Peter back then. Wendy knows the fairy had been jealous of her. Look at her tale of the Wendy Bird. 

Horrified, she wonders if that is what Peter remembers, his Lost Boys shooting her out of the sky with their arrows. Did he remember her dead? Shivering, Wendy wraps her arms around herself, hoping that is not the answer. 

But this is Peter, and she’s not sure she’ll ever know for sure.


End file.
